


Bat Hugs

by bzedan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Kara Danvers, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzedan/pseuds/bzedan
Summary: Kara asks Bruce a favour.





	Bat Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just some flash about Butch!Kara in the alt DC-verse some friends and I play in. For Bruce, think Winston Duke.

“C’mon, you’ve got to introduce me to her!”

“I’ve _got_ to?” Bruce Wayne glowered down at her. It was impressive, Kara had to admit. He was tall enough to have to duck through most doors when he was in full Bat-gear. The idea of his ears scraping the top of the doorframe threatened to crack what she hoped was a convincingly pleading gaze.

Kara tried a winning smile, but the longer waves at the front of her hair chose that moment to slip forward, right into her eye. Like, directly into her eye.

“Augh.” She angrily pushed the dirty gold lock back in place, letting her hand trail back and ruffle the bristly short hair at the back of her neck. It was definitely time for a trim, especially if she could convince Bruce to formally introduce her to Lana.

Bruce grinned, the smile splitting the deep shadows of his sepia-brown skin with a flash of amusement. He clapped her on the shoulder with a friendly thump that would have knocked anyone else a step back.

“I’m just messing with you, kid. Clark told me you’d come around asking.” He held up a laminated pass on a Wayne Enterprises-branded lanyard. “See, got you a press pass for tomorrow’s event with your little face on it already.”

Kara threw her arms around him in a grateful hug, partially to grab the pass in a such a way he couldn’t teasingly pull it out of reach, but also in genuine thanks. She also suspected nobody ever really hugged The Bat. Which was a shame, he gave awesome hugs.


End file.
